


The Hero

by cersedshadow



Series: 12 days of Lance [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Lancemas2019, BAMF Blue, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Baby Galra, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cersedshadow/pseuds/cersedshadow
Summary: Day 6: The Hero‘That doesn’t matter! You could have died!’‘I could always die! Every time we go on a mission we almost all die!’‘Well you wouldn’t have almost died if you didn’t insist on playing hero all the time!’For some doing the right thing was easy. Almost too easy.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Blue Lion (Voltron), Lance & Voltron Paladins
Series: 12 days of Lance [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612639
Comments: 17
Kudos: 276
Collections: Voltron Stars🌌





	The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, half way through already and I'm almost finished with editing as well! Thanks to all of those who have commented and left kudos. Its another Lance kick ass one this time so I hope you enjoy.

They were rapidly running out of time.

The team was running around frantically to get the last of the prisoners out. Shots being fired every which way Hunk was desperately directing the prisoners into the Yellow and Black Lions. Shiro and Keith were holding the line of advancing drones back. Pidge was in the control deck, struggling to hack the mainframe. Lance stood outside the room, listening to the com with growing impatience. Heart hammering in his ribcage at every cry, grunt and crackle of gunfire. Every so often a drone would round the corridor to be quickly dispatched with a shot from his rifle. It didn’t feel like near enough. He needed to be down there!

‘Pidge!?’

‘A few more minutes! I only need a few more minutes!’ snapped Pidge from within the room. Voice tight with impatience.

Lance bit his bottom lip, jumping on his toes. Itching to move. He knew he couldn’t abandon his post. Someone needed to defend Pidge while she concentrated on hacking the system. The prison ship large enough to be giving her trouble. There was a sudden crackle through the com, the castle tuning in. It didn’t sound good.

‘Paladins!’ cried Allura, breathless. ‘You need to come back! The castle is taking heavy fire.’ There was sudden boom from across the speakers, the noise whiting out into static. Lance felt his breath hitch for a moment, the silence stretching onwards, his sweat congealing on his brow.

‘Particle barrier at 34%!’ shouted Coran. Lance breath left him in a whoosh. Glad they were alright.

‘We’re on our way Princess. Hunk, are all the prisoners loaded?’ Shiro panted, no doubt still fighting.

‘I don’t know! I checked the main cells but didn’t manage a final sweep. Yellow can’t take many more though.’

‘Okay, Hunk get back to the castle. Keith go with him, he’ll need your protection. Then help the castle. ’

‘But…!’

‘That’s an order!’ Shiro’s shout shut down any objections. ‘Get moving. I’ll handle things here. Pidge, Lance how long?’

‘Just a few more ticks. Hang on for a bit. I think I might be able to close the blast doors. It should stop anyone else getting to you.’ Pidge’s fingers moved with frightening speed.

‘Good. Do so. Then get back to the hanger. We need to leave.’

‘Wait! What about the rest of the prisoners? Hunk said there could be some left!’

‘We don’t have time Lance!’ came Shiro’s angry reply.

‘Got it! Closing blast doors now. Self destruct set for twenty dobashes’ hollered Pidge, emerging from the control room and almost running into Lance. He grabbed her armour and swung her around without a word. Shoving her hard enough to make her stumble down the corridor. His feat already turning in the opposite direction. Lance caught a glimpse of Pidge’s wide hazel eyes as he did so and flashed her a grin. Hoping it came off as confident and cocky. He didn’t want her to worry. He would be fine.

‘We need to check Shiro! We can’t just leave them. Pidge and you should get out. I’ll do a quick sweep and then leave. Won’t be more than 10 dobashes.’ Lance was already running full tilt. Rifle out in case he ran into any resistance. He remembered the map of the ship he had been shown beforehand. Set out in much the same way any Galra vessel and was sure it wouldn’t take him more than a dobash to get to the cells. That would give him five dobashes to do a sweep, check no one had been left behind and then a few left over to get to Blue. All with ten dobashes to spare on getting the hell out of dodge before the place went sky high. Plenty of time.

‘Lance! Get back here!’ cried Shiro evidently not agreeing. It sounded like his fight was wrapping up. The buzz of laser fire intermittent, his breathing stable. The Black Paladin making quick work of the reaming Galra in the hanger once the blast doors were closed.

‘You need to get the prisoners in Black to safety and Pidge has the data. There’s no other choice. I can do this!’

‘I’m on my way down Shiro. ETA three dobashes’ panted Pidge over the com, already making a mad dash down to the hangers. Lance skidded round a corner and raised his bayard. Blasting through the elevator doors and jumping into the shaft. Was it the sixth or the fifth floor Hunk said the prisoners were on?

‘God damn it! Ten dobashes, no more. You hear me Lance!’ cursed Shiro. Knowing that he didn’t have the time to convince Lance otherwise. The boy was far too stubborn.

‘Loud and clear boss man. Now get moving. I’m at the prisoner decks.’ Lance fired his jet pack to full power, just about slowing his decent long enough to catch the lip on the side of the shaft to the fifth floor. Firing once again he dented the doors enough to drag them open, grunting with the effort. Tumbling into the passageway beyond he raised his rifle. Eagle eyes scanning for any movement. Nothing emerged from the gloom, the dark purple light casting everything into shadows.

‘Attention! This is Voltron! If anyone is there make a noise. We are here to rescue you!’ he shouted after a heartbeat. Getting to his feet and running forward. On either side of the corridor he could see open cells. Hunk having already cleared this area. However, the place was huge, the biggest prison ship than they had ever hit. It was more than possible for people to be left behind.

‘Attention! This is the Blue Paladin of Voltron. If anyone is there please speak!’ Lance continued to shout his mantra as he stormed through the base. Luckily not encountering any resistance. Charging down corridors at random he flung open the door of any closed cell he found. There was no one to be seen. How many dobashes had that been? Two? Three? Lance shouted as loud as he could and tried to quiet his breathing. Halting his footsteps for a moment and straining his ears to listen for any reply. There was no way he had the time to check every cell. He could only hope that if anyone was here they would hear him and respond.

For ten torturous heart beats he held his breath and listened for the slightest sound. The tiniest squeak of a noise. The time stretched on in front of him as his lungs burned for air and the sweat dripped down into his eyelashes. Impatiently he blinked it away.

Nothing. Breathing out and sucking in huge lungful of air Lance spun on his heel. Determined to check the floor below before his time ran out. He found the stairs before he got to the elevator and sprinted down them without hesitation. Taking them four at a time.

‘We’re out! Lance, move your ass’ shouted Shiro into the com. Almost giving Lance a heart attack. The sixth floor looked to be where Hunk and the others had initially met some resistance. Robot parts lay sliced and diced all over the place and Lance picked up on the slick sheen of blood on the walls. He really hoped it wasn’t any of the team. The prison doors hung wide open, empty of their occupants. The shadows were darker here, many of the lights having been damaged in the fight. Pidge was quick to remind Lance he didn’t have the luxury of being cautious.

‘Fifteen dobashes until detonation begins. Lance you need to get out of there!’ Lance could feel the fury and worry both in her voice.

Neither she nor Shiro had the time to keep scolding him though. Caught up in the fire fight that was going on outside. The Red Lion zooming back and forth to try and keep the fighters from aiming at the castle. Keith doing his best to bait them into firing on him instead and dodging at the last moment. A dangerous game of cat a mouse for the least defensively minded of the Voltrons Lions. One good hit would be all they needed. Pidge’s timely intervention couldn’t have come soon enough. The Green Lion slipping between the fighters to take a shot aimed for Reds flank on their shield. Shiro raced on to get the prisoners unloaded. Eager to join the fight and defend his family. All too aware of the timer counting down for one of them.

Lance was aware too and pushed his legs and lungs faster. It was taking longer than he had wanted to sweep the decks.

‘Attention! This is Voltron. If you need help please respond! There isn’t much time!’ once again he charged, crying out all the while. Feeling the passing of the ticks as vividly as he felt the sweat sliding down his back or the strain of his legs. ‘If anyone is there we need to leave now! This place is rigged to blow! Please respond!’

Of course it was possible that he as risking his neck for nothing. That the rest of the team had managed to get all the prisoners out in the first place. There was a fizzing in Lances gut. An urgency built not from the countdown to self-destruct but from the clear feeling that _something_ wasn’t right. His gut was telling him something was here. That there was something he needed to do and do quickly. He had been feeling it ever since Hunk said he couldn’t be sure to have all the prisoners. The feeling that they had missed something. _Someone._

Lance rounded another corridor. The cells hung open. Two Galra lay slumped at the end of it. Lance kicked them over, his rifle lifted just in case. Definitely dead. They appeared to have come from some sort of office. Maybe the guards on duty when Voltron struck? Lance ran past crying out one last time.

‘Anyone! Please respond! This place is going to blow!’ Lance halted for the last time. Knowing he couldn’t linger any longer. It must have been nearly ten dobashes by now. If he didn’t leave soon there was no way he would be able to out fly the blast radius. He would be risking both himself and Blue if he stayed. In the worst case he would be risking all of Voltron and everything they had worked for these past two years. And For what? A gut feeling?

Lance held his breath, urging his feet to move. Trying to think through the pounding of his heart. The fizzling feeling of something missing in his spine. He needed to move. He was being ridiculous. Obviously Hunk and the others had got every prisoner out already. There was no reason for him to be here. He should have just listen to Shiro and retreated with him and Pidge.

His feet didn’t not move for one long, anxious second. The time stretched out. Lance remained still. Trying to affect the calm he felt when snipping. Trying to convince himself to move. That nothing was wrong. He felt the warm thrilling presence of Blue in his chest. To Lance it always felt like she was speaking to him from somewhere behind his heart. Close to his spine. Her purrs and growls sending energy whizzing through his nerves to fill his head with courage and his limbs with vigour.

Now her presence was quiet, muted. Waiting. Just as he was.

The moment broke. Lance released his breath and spun. Ready to sprint back to the hanger. Blue there to guide him like a compass in the right direction. He took two bounding steps forward. Blood singing in his veins and whooshing past his ears.

There was a noise.

The smallest of sounds. A squeak more than a word. Lance feet moved before his mind caught up. Sending him back the way he came, deeper into the ship. Thoughts of timers and safety and explosions shunted to the back of his mind. His entire body thrummed and his ears strained. Honing in on the quiet high pitched cry.

His feet led him back to where the Galra lay dead. Into the office he had previously past. Blue eyes glanced around the room hurriedly. Narrowing in suspicion. Lance focused in on a large metal box sitting to the side of the room. He recognised the thing, having liberated many from Galra supply ships in his time as the Blue Paladin of Voltron. It was a supply crate. It even had the normal glowing lock and automatic scanner. Strangely this one had small slits cut into the top. Normally they were designed to be air tight, so as to survive the vacuum of space.

There was another noise. This one sounded like a sniffle. Like a sob. Lance moved towards the crate. Taking it all in. Senses pushed to their heights through the pumping of the adrenaline in his veins. He placed his rifle to the lock of the crate. Powering up a blast. Feeling the build of the plasma start to heat the metal. When he judged it right Lance fired. The kick back of his gun bruising his hands. There was a flash of light at the plasma discharged. Lance could feel the heat of it through his armour. Without a moment to spare he grabbed the dented portion of the crate. Pushing his fingers into the soft metal and hoping that his under suit would protect him from the heat for a few seconds. Releasing his bayard to free both hands Lance heaved. Straining against the grav locks.

Miraculously after several tense milliseconds it gave. The power shorting out and the top flying off with sudden ease. Lance stumbled at the change, leaning halfway over the create. The lid clattering to the floor with a deafening sound. Lance looked down, blue eyes wide with surprise. A pair of yellow eyes gazed back. Just as wide. Swimming with fright.

‘Oh Quiznak’ breathed Lance. This was not what he had been expecting but there was no time to think. He needed to get out of here. ‘Hay. It’s alright. I’m here to help you. But we needed to go. Do you understand me?’ he said hurriedly

The Galra kid looked up at him. Big fluffy ears pinned to their head, shaking. With aching slowness they nodded. ‘Good enough. We need to leave. Now!’

Having run out of patience Lance simply reached forward and grabbed the kid. Getting a cry of alarm in response. In one hand he scooped up the kid, hauling them upwards by the back of the shabby jumpsuit they were wearing. The kid looked to be around the size of a seven or eight year old. Though Lance had no idea how old that might make them as a Galra. The kid cried out, starting to struggle.

‘Stop that! Do you want to die’ snapped Lance. Anger making his voice deep and his eyes sharp. It took a little awkward shuffling but Lance managed to tuck the Galra under one arm. Sure he wasn’t going to drop them and having quietened their cries with his scolding Lance set off. Hoping over the fallen Galra and sprinting as fast as he could towards where Blue was calling to him. The bond was starting to flood with feelings or urgency and worry, causing a fizzing popping sensation in his spine. Lance grit is teeth, sprinting harder. Determined to make it.

The Galra kid bounced against his armour. If he had the time to Lance would worry about them hitting their heads on the hard metal but such concerns would have to wait until later. Maybe they picked up on his worry, maybe they were just afraid of being dropped but small furry hands gripped him tightly. Little claws leaving scratches on his chest plate. He could hear them squeaking in distress.

Lance changed forward. How long did he have left? It had to have been ten dobashes by now. Doubling back and opening the crate seemed to have taken forever. As if to answer his questions his com crackled to life. Shiro’s deep voice bellowing out, alarmed.

‘Lance! You have less than ten dobashes. Where are you!?’

‘Shiro I found more prisoners! I’m on my way to the hanger now!’ Lance panted the words between ragged breathing. Not slowing his pace. The act of talking seemed to sap his energy.

‘Wait! Lances still on the ship!? Lance! Get out of there!’ came Keith’s startled surprise. Cutting into the com channel without warning. If Lance had the energy he would have laughed. Trust Keith to state the obvious.

‘I’m trying Samurai! The castle?’ he snapped, rounding a corner and almost smacking into the opposite wall with the speed he was going. There was squeal from child as they were banged around but Lance didn’t slow. 

‘All secure and ready to depart. Fighters are taken care of’ reported Hunk. The whole team now waiting with baited breath for the emergence of the Blue lion.

‘Lance, there will be no time to regroup. I will form a wormhole between us and the base. Aim for it!’ snapped Allura in her most commanding tones.

‘Will do princess’ Lance was beyond grateful for her quick thinking.

‘Eight dobashes until self-destruct begins. Move your ass!’ cried Pidge, watching the timer on her helmet tick down. The seconds trickling away.

Lance didn’t respond. All his energy concentrated on running even just a little faster. He had already ascended two floors. Blue was crying out like a waterfall in his mind. Loud and booming with her urge to hurry. To make it back to her. Lance wasn’t about to let her down by wasting precious oxygen on quips. The taste or iron in his throat, the burning of his legs, the weight of the Galra child pressing down on him. None of it mattered. All that he could think of was reaching Blue, responding to her call. Almost there.

In front of the blast doors Lance had stupidly forgot Pidge closed stood a Galra solider and two drones. They had been trying to cut their way through but Lances less than quiet charge had warned them of his arrival. His eyes widened and the lasers closed in.

Lance threw himself to the ground. Instincts born of countless battles and will to survive saving him from having his face fried by millimetres. Lance hugged the crying Galra close to him and rolled across the wide access bay. Shield appearing just in time to take the second volley of shots.

Pushing the kid behind him he brought fourth his bayard. Trusty rifle forming in his hand. He couldn’t use it though. If he released the shield for even a moment he would be shot. Dodging would leave the kid open to enemy fire and was not an option. Instead Lance had to try and hold is heavy rifle one handed and awkwardly send out a spray of return fire. His usual accuracy lost.

Through eyes half closed against the splash of lasers against his shield Lance watched one lucky shot clip a drone in the side. Sending it staggering but not down. No good. He needed a head or chest shot if he wanted to take them out properly.

Lance wasn’t prone to cursing. His mother had drilled the lesson about little ears into him just a bit too well. If there was ever a time to start, it would be now. ‘Damn, damn, damn!’ he muttered as he let off another barrage of shots. He needed to move! Time was running out!

‘Opening wormhole!’ came Allura’s cry. Five dobashes until detonation. Maybe a few seconds more if it took the engines a little to heat up and go critical. He had do something! Lance blocked out the sound of his teammates. All of them crying out his name in worry. Demanding he get out of there. Blue was practically wailing. Her voice like thunder in his mind. Vibrating his spine and pounding through his skull.

A shot to the leg and one of the drones went down. Dropping their gun as it did so. Lance would have celebrated if he wasn’t suddenly and brutally reminded that in his rush to stop the laser fire he had lost sight of the Galra solider. A rookie mistake he would never usually make. To concerned with the countdown to the self destruct. 

Lance managed to turn his shield to catch the falling sword at the last moment. Risking a shot to the side as he did so. Unwilling to evade. . Behind his crouched form the kid scrabbled against his chest plate. Trying to find a grip with their stubby claws and pressing their face close to his back. They were crying. Hiccupy squeaky noises instead of the strident wiling a human would make. The tears were the same. Falling from their yellow eyes and matting the short fur on their cheeks. 

The sword blow left his arms shaking from the force of it and shattered his shield. Lance grabbed his rifle in both hands, bringing it up to catch the second swing, trying to throw it to the side. A rifle wasn’t exactly the best weapon to parry with and Lance quickly found himself pushed back by the Galra’s overwhelming strength. Being forced down towards the floor. Above him the Galra glared, teeth bared in a vicious grin. Sure of their victory and delighting in his suffering.

‘Paladin! How dare you invade my ship!’ Lance got a close up view of their molars as they did so. He could feel his arms straining, shaking against the force of the Galra’s push. The blade edge getting closer and closer to his face. Lance practically crossing his eyes to watch its decent. The drone had stopped shooting, not being able to risk hitting a Galra solider. It hardly mattered. Lance was too much at a disadvantage. He couldn’t run and protect the kid at the same time. His best option now would be to last long enough to taken by the base exploding. Better that than dying by Glara blade.

Huffing and panting the growling of the Galra was the only sound he could hear. The shine of the blade aiming for his neck the only thing he could see. Death drawing close all around. Lance could only hope Blue would have the intelligence to get out of there before it was too late. Thinking of her he practically forced his thoughts down the bond. Telling her to flee through the wormhole. That he wouldn’t be making it. She was only behind a single sheet of metal but it may as well been light-years. There was no way Lance could get to her.

Within himself Lance felt hopelessness well up. Hopelessness and sorrow. Not just for himself but for the child clinging and crying to him. Neither of them would be getting out of this. Neither of them would get to see their families again. Lost to a small corner of the universe. Just another casualty on the Galras long list. Poor kid, they were so young.

A rush of energy burst forth from his chest. Filling his limbs with sparks and his mind with clarity. Pumping through him like his flesh was a mould to be filled with the pulse of the Blue Lion. Lance heard her roar, felt it vibrate the ground around him. Suddenly he knew exactly what Blue was planning. Could practically feel the charge of the energy within his mouth. Could see the blast door in front of him. The offending thing separating her paladin from her. The rush of power and defiance forcing both of them to move.

The roar startled the Galra. Enough to have them let up on their push against Lance just the slightest amount. Lance capitalised on their surprise. Surging forward with a sudden burst of strength. In one smooth move he pushed upwards with his rifle, throwing the sword off. Lance released his bayard, letting it dematerialise. He reached forward, grabbed the Glara solider by their outstretched arm and pulling with all his might. Toppling them forward with surprise. They fell on Lance, cursing, their sword digging deep into the metal floor as they did so. The kid let out a sharp wail of fear at its appearance.

Lance rolled backwards, crushing the chid beneath him. Pressing them back against the floor and the wall. Wrapping his legs around the solider, keeping them on top of him. Blocking out the light and everything else. Lance looked into the glowering golden yellow eyes. Teeth bared and sharp reptilian skin stretched around their sneer. The Galra was so close Lance could pick out the pores on their nose. Could see the fine hairs on their neck. Their short stubby eyelashes. The hatred and blood thirst in their stare.

Lance rolled the Galra to the side and pulled in his legs. Leaving them between Lance and the door.

The world lit up.

The light of Blues plasma blast ripped through the blast doors. Evaporating them and the drones still hovering nearby in an instant. It silhouetted the Galra solider in brilliant luminescence. Lance watched the widening of their eyes. The surprise giving way to pain. He pulled them closer as they screamed. Flesh evaporating in the heat, armour melting into their skin. Lance closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he continued to hold on tightly. He could feel his own flesh start to sizzle from the heat. The armour on his feet melting away, mixing with his boiling blood.

As suddenly as it started it was over. The light faded, leaving black dots dancing in his vision. The Galra had stopped screaming. The back of his head a lump of charged flesh, sizzling gently. Dead. Lance coughed, chocked on the gruesome smell but forced the bile down and the dead Galra upwards. Freeing himself from the dead mans embrace.

Stumbling to his feet, mind numb and ears ringing, Lance grabbed his bayard in one hand and the kid in the other. Scooping them up under his arm and running for the door. The pain in his feet was distant, numbed by adrenaline. Lance could only hear his own laboured breaths as he stumbled into the hanger and up the ramp of the Blue Lion. The moment he took the first few steps Blue was swallowing him up. Sending Lance the Galra child tumbling down into the cockpit.

Blue turned on one foot, nimble as a dancer, and shot off into the blackness of open space. Heading for the bright blue glow of the wormhole. Getting his breath back from where it had been punched out of him in the fall Lance dragged himself into the pilot seat. Setting the kid in his lap where the clung to him tightly with constant hiccupping cries. Lance pushed on the thrusters, urging Blue to go faster. How much time left?

Blue rushed forward as fast as she could, closing in on the wormhole. Seconds before they went through the base lit up. The engines overheating and going critical. The blast rippled outwards, heat and the energy rippling forth. Lance felt it as it slammed into Blue from behind. Throwing them forward with a terrible lurch. Straight through the wormhole. A millisecond later it winked out. The heat and fire of the explosion billowed outwards, engulfing the area and eradicating everything. Nothing left but empty space.

Blue shot out the wormhole, tumbling and turning wildly from the blast. Lance curled himself around the kid and gripped the arms of the chair. Trying to ride it out. Opening his eyes into narrow slits he reached forward. Fighting against the G-force of the fall he grabbed one of Blues steering sticks. With great effort he pulled, trying to bring her level. Firing up the thrusters to full blast. It took time and was by no means pretty but eventually he slowed Blue momentum. Panting and heaving he left her to float in space. Needing a moment to get his breath back.

With one hand Lance patted the kid on the back. Slowly smoothing down their fluffy hair, petting between their down turned ears. Lance could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. The taste of iron thick in his mouth from where he had bitten his lip. The sweat rapidly cooling on his brow. Blue let out a tired and relived purr. Vibrating all around him. Lance stroked a hand across the dash. Sending her his love and thanks. Overcome with relief.

Adrenaline slowly fading Lance curled himself around the crying child. Hugging them close. Soft shushing noises falling from his cracked lips.

‘Shhhh, shhhhh. It’s alright. We’re alright. It’s over. It’s all over now. You’re alright. Everything’s going to be alright.

Slowly the kids squeaky cries faded. Though they remained curled against his chest, face pressed tightly to his armour. Lance didn’t think th hard metal could be all that comfortable but the small Galra showed no signs of moving. They really were very fluffy. Like _really_ fluffy, with stripped patterns all over their fur. Lance didn’t think he had ever seen such a fluffy Galra, not even Sendak or Kolivan came close.

They sniffled. Gently Lance reached down and tilted up their chin. Looking into their teary yellow eyes and smeared cheeks. They gazed back hesitantly.

‘Hay there’ he cooed, trying to dry their cheeks slightly with his thumb. ‘It’s all okay now. You’re safe. I’m Lance by the way. Blue Paladin of Voltron.’

They didn’t respond but Lance watched their tiny paws clench and unclench on his chest plate. Little claws squeaking across the surface. Like a cat kneading. There was a small rumble. Enough to have them jump and burrow close to him again.

‘Hay it’s alright. It’s just Blue. She’s saying hello. There no need to worry, she’s very friendly.’

With a sniffle they raised their head once again. Glancing over to the glowing blue dash. Eyes getting caught on the expanse of space stretched before them. Nebulas and stars lighting it up with all the colours of the rainbow. Lance watched the wonder wash over their face and let out a final sight of relief. It was over.

A few peaceful seconds past as the final bit of adrenaline faded from Lances system. He breathed deeply. Cuddling the kid loosely and petting their hair when they snuggled down. Pressing their tiny wet face to his neck. Through Voltron Lance had learned how to cope with the adrenaline crash but it never made the feeling any more pleasant.

The com crackled as it came to life. ‘Lance? Lance! Come in Lance.’

‘Pick up asshole!’ Came Shiro and Keith respectively. Lance let out a short rasping laugh. Elation washing through him at the sound of their voice.

‘Cool your jets samurai, I’m here.’

There was a sigh of relief over the come, supposedly Shiro. Lance couldn’t be sure as Keith immediately launched into a tirade. Lance grinned tiredly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Letting the scolding wash over him. Just happy to hear his voice.

‘God damn it Lance! Why do you do this!? Do you know how close you cut that? Do you!? Answer me you dick!’ screamed Keith. Getting more and more incensed at Lance’s silence. His smile only stretched larger. Joy bubbling up, tinged with relief.

‘Lance. We are close to your location. Sending you coordinates’ there was beep as Allura patched through the map of the sector they were now in. A dot marking the castle in relation to the Blue Lion. They really were close. Not a few minutes of flight. Lance nudged Blue into activity, swinging her round. Feeling her own desire to return home and rest after their near miss.

‘I’ll be there in a few princess’ Lance said warmly. Ignoring Keith’s continued cursing. Eventually the Red Paladin was cut from the com channel. Probably by Shiro. Lance was a little disappointed.

Touching down at the castle Lance settles Blue in her hanger. Feeling the tingly bubble of her deep satisfied sigh in his lower gut as he did so. Standing, kid set comfortably on his hip, Lance gave her a fond pat.

‘Good work beautiful. Have a good nap.’ She responded in kind. Warm love saturating the bond.

Lance limped down the ramp. His left foot felt numb, like he had sat on it for too long. Heavy and useless. It slapped against the ground as he walked, not really responding to his commands. Lance avoided looking at it. Sure it wouldn’t be pretty and almost glad he couldn’t feel it anymore. The searing pain while his armour was melted in Blues plasma had been intense enough for him to be very glad it didn’t linger. Right now he just wanted to get back to the team and see their faces.

The doors to the bridge whooshed open and immediately Lance was set upon. Keith breaking from Shiro’s hold and charging forwards. He came to stop not inches from Lance’s face, standing on his tip toes to make up the slight height difference between them. Thick brows furrowed and eyes like a thunderstorm. Lance drank in the sight of him. Unwilling to look away for even a moment.

Seemingly blind to the Galra child on his hip Keith continued shouting from where he had previously left off. ‘You fucking over dramatic reckless idiotic dick! What did you think you were doing!? Pidge had already set the place to blow! Why did you go back?!’

Keith all but screamed, looking like he was going to pounce. Hands bunched by his sides and shoulders drawn up to his ears. Lance could see the rest of the team standing back. Looking worried but willing to let this play out. By now they had learnt it was generally best not to come between Lance and Keith during these moments and instead let them scream it out.

‘Hay I got away okay, didn’t I? And don’t go on about me being reckless Mr Kettle. Like you have the right! I was just doing my job. We can’t leave any prisoners behind. And look! I found one!’ defended Lance, gesturing to the kid still in his arms. His argument didn’t seem to sway Keith. The Red Paladin merely blinked at the kid once, baffled, before his scowl returned.

‘That doesn’t matter! You could have died!’

‘I could always die! Every time we go on a mission we almost all die!’

‘Well you wouldn’t have almost died if you didn’t insist on playing hero all the time!’

‘I was doing my job! I saved their life!’ snapped back Lance. Now actually hurt.

‘Your job was flying the Blue Lion and guarding Pidge. Not rescuing the prisoners! Stop putting yourself in unnecessary danger.’

‘ _Or what?_ ’

‘Or I’ll make you’ growled Keith, talking half a step closer. Teeth bared in a snarl. Lance felt his own mouth turning down into a scowl and his exhausted muscles tense. Ready to thrown down if needed. Like _Keith_ , of all people, had the right to lecture him about being reckless in the face of danger.

‘Stop it!’ cried out an unfamiliar voice. Startling Lance and Keith both into jumping apart. Lance looked at the Galra in surprise. So did everyone else. They bared their small fangs at Keith, ears pushed back but fur puffed up into a fuzzy mane. Like an angry cat. Lance could feel their little paws gripping tightly to the collar of his paladin suit in fear but their stare never wavered. It might have been frightening if it wasn’t so adorable. They were so fluffy!

‘Stop it, stop it, stop it! Leave him alone! Don’t touch him! You- you horrible pink alien stupid!’

A ringing silence followed. Keith blinked once again, bewildered. Perhaps realising that they had gained all the attention in the room the little Galra lost their courage. Beginning to tremble in Lance’s grasp. They drew back, hair de-fluffing in the process. Meekly they pressed their face back into Lance’s throat, seeking out the warmth.

Lance pressed his lips together, taking in Keith’s gobsmacked face. He tried not to laugh. Both from the look on Keith’s face and the tickly feeling of the Galra’s fur on this throat. Slowly he reached over and petted their trembling head. Stroking along one overly large ear.

‘There, there little hero. It’s alright. He didn’t mean it’ Lance cooed. Glancing at Keith he tried not to let too smug a smile curl over his face. ‘Isn’t that right Mr. Pink stupid alien?’

Keith closed his mouth with a snap. Huffing, he crossed his arms and looked away. A pout forming on his lips. What a drama queen.

‘No he didn’t’ said Shiro. Stepping forward and gently guiding Keith out of the way with a nudge and a significant look. ‘Though that’s not to say though that he didn’t make some very good points.’ Lance opened his mouth, more than willing to keep arguing but Shiro was quick to raise his hand for silence. Stalling him as he continued, ‘However, you were right in this case. So let’s leave all that for later.’

‘Good idea. This little chap looks like he might have had a rough time. And you too, number three. Best get you both checked out!’Coran shuffled Lance forward, trying to move things along. Lance tried to put the Galra on the floor but they insisted on holding on to him. Lance huffed and made his way over to his seat on the bridge under everyone’s watchful eyes. Relaxing back into it with a sigh and stretching his legs out.

There was a short high pitched scream. Lance started up right only to turn and find Hunk looking at him in horror. Or more specifically, his feet.

‘Lance! What happened to you!’ he cried, rushing forward. The little Galra drew back at the Yellow Paladins approach. Lance patted them reassuringly. Reluctantly he looked at his feet.

The metal of his armour was twisted and misshapen. It had trickled, molten, towards his ankles. Re--solidifying into an unbalanced and lumpy mess. Where the white metal had been melted off Lance could see the slick black fabric of the paladin suit. There was something off about it. Something…wet. Strangely Lance felt a rising sense of nausea and panic, though he couldn’t think why.

Slowly, Pidge reached forward. Her hand come away red. ‘You’re bleeding!’ she exclaimed. Looking up to Lance in alarm and generating panic all around. Ah, that would be why then.

There was a sudden rush. Lance not feeling too good. Hunk and Shiro ran off to get a stretcher. Coran speedily hurried off to the pod room to get everything prepped. Allura and Pidge set about very carefully trying to remove the armour from his legs. The kid was gently but persistently pried from his side, Keith having a small tussle with the little Galra. Much to their distress wailing.

‘No, no, no, no!’ Keith tried not to hurt the kid, holding them gently round the middle, but the squirming wasn’t making it easy.

‘Calm down little guy. Its alright. I’m not going anywhere. Keiths not all bad once you get used to him.’

‘NO! No Keith. You!’

Keith let the kid struggle their way to the floor. They scurried around Lance’s chair, hiding behind the arm rest to peer suspiciously at everyone in the room. Their small paws clung desperately to Lances arm. Free of the kid Keith too Lances other side, Allura instructing him to keep Lance talking and upright as they started to remove the melted armour from his blood slick legs.

It wasn’t the best use of the Reds Paladins skill set. Lance leaned back in his chair. Very carefully not looking at what was going on around his feet. Keith knelt beside him, looking harried and worried and about five seconds away from hitting something. Lance didn’t worry too much about it. Keith always looked about five seconds away from hitting something. Normally Lance. He should probably worry more about the fact he found it cute.

‘What’s wrong samurai? Keep frowning like that and I might think you care about me’ he huffed, offering a crooked grin.

Keith reached forward and grabbed his hand. Gripping tight enough to crush. Lance returned the favour and caught his eye. Both of them unwilling to let go. ‘Idiot. Why didn’t you say anything? Why did you walk from the hanger!’

‘Adrenalin I guess. Didn’t even notice. Everything’s kind of…numb from the knee down.’ This did nothing to reassure Keith, who only scowled harder.

‘Are you dying!?’ piped in a small voice. Two fluffy ears pointing upright in alarm, yellow eyes wide and moist. Lance glanced at the little Galra and tried to give them a reassuring smile. Keeping his voice soft as he replied.

‘No, no. Don’t you worry little buddy. I’ll be fine. You’ll see. The castles _magic_. It’ll fix me right up.’ Their bottom lip trembled, small fangs biting down.

‘You wouldn’t need fixing up if you didn’t insist on being a hero all the time’ muttered Keith, eyebrows scrunched.

‘You’ve got no room to talk mullet. You always rush in without thinking.’

‘Precisely. That’s my job. Not yours. You can’t…you can’t _do this_ Lance. What if you hadn’t…?’ Keith bit his lips hard, looking away.

Lance gave his hand a squeeze and raised it to his lips. It was a pity the Red Paladin was still in his suit, he would have liked to feel his warmth, but Lance kissed the back of his knuckles anyway. Eyes locked with Keith’s deep purple gaze.

‘Hay now, no what ifs. I made it. A little worse for wear but nothing some pod time won’t fix. Don’t go getting all down on me now’ he said softly. Wincing as Allura resorted to cracking the armour herself. Apologising under her breath as she did so. Lance tried to not let the pain show on his face, smoothing out his expression. Keith and the Galra still watching intently.

He smirked crookedly. ‘Besides, you love it when I go all hero on you.’

‘I love it when you don’t get hurt more’ said Keith, with feeling. Still, he managed a small fluttering smile back. Lance figured that was good enough for now.

Hunk and Shiro burst back into the room with the stretcher and Lance was loaded up. Keith took to holding the small Galra back by the shoulders when they tried to ride crawl aboard. Awkwardly patting them on the back and telling them it would be alright. Lance would have been more taken by the cuteness of Keith holding a baby fluffy Galra if he hadn’t caught a glance of his feet as Shiro and Coran shuffled him into the pod suit. Lance had to look away and take some very quick deep breaths. He really, _really_ hoped the pod would be able to fix him.

Lance was loaded into the pod and Coran got ready to hit the button. Lance always hated this bit. The few seconds before unconsciousness where he had to sit in a small narrow tube, knowing it was going to close up and freeze him. Keith stepped forward, instantly capturing Lances attention and distracting him from the imminent freeze. Darting forward the Red Paladin pressed a fleeting chaste kiss to his boyfriends lips. It sent tingles down Lance’s spine.

‘See you soon hero’ Keith breathed. A shy blush spreading over his nose. Lance’s soppy grin was then caught and frozen in place as the pod closed and frosted over. Sending him into a deep restful sleep.


End file.
